I Knew It
by Wakingtoadream
Summary: The first time I made eye contact with those hazardous lightening-green orbs, franticly set to work cutting the bindings that held their owner, I knew.


_I knew it._

As soon as I dared to chase after the terrifying beast known as the fearsome Night Fury, I knew. The first time I made eye contact with those hazardous lightening-green orbs, franticly set to work cutting the bindings that held their owner, I knew. And now me, the scrawniest Viking in existence, as I hold my hand out with unheard-of confidence, eyes squeeze shut in anticipation, I know.

Oh, I'm highly, _painfully_ aware, that I'm playing with raw, untamed fire. That, any second, the peace can shatter. The very offspring of lightening and death itself could snap off my head in one swift movement of those powerful jaws. The air could fill with a sickening crackle, and I could be burned in the ground without a second doubt; just the same bothersome smudge on the earth I've always been really. Just one swing or swipe and BAM! I'm dead as… well, death.

It wouldn't really take but a second… I am, after all, a fish among sharks. Ha, a hiccup in society. Shunned by every one of them, I am. Even though I try the hardest to be noticed…

And yet…

…

Smooth scales slide beneath my palm, unexpected warmth radiating onto my bare skin. With a sharp intake of air, my chaotic train of thoughts came to a halt. Slowly, I lifted my eyelids, mouth slightly agape. The glossy onyx scales under my hand seemed to shimmer in the last dying rays of light, a cool blue glow resonating from them. That, of course, was a stunning comparison to my own pale hand placed upon the muzzle of the dragon.

And then, it hit me. _Everything. _

Me. Myself. I. Had placed my hand on a dragon with no harming intensions or threats, and the dragon- that I had so unceremoniously dubbed Toothless –was responding…. friendly. No hissing, growling, spitting fiery bolts of death. And as those toxic green eyes opened to greet me, not a speck of hate or anger was reflected in their depths. It all clicked together. It's not that I've never noticed it from the time I've spent around the dragon… it just became… more solid. Like a fact instead of a theory.

The very creatures Vikings had shunned and crowned low, repulsive, destructive beasts… _dragons… _were… are…

_Us. _Defensive. Protective. Prideful. Stubborn. Frightened. Fierce. Courageous. Daring. Caring. Loving. Friendly… and… _Misunderstood. _Oh, the irony there.

As I held Toothless' gaze, a silent understanding passed through us. That everything we knew… had known… was wrong. That the ground our beliefs were built upon was just years of lore and myths; thinner than dust.

The surreal peace seemed to last for moments upon moments, until a lone bird squawked from a near by tree, snapping us both to reality. In a flurry, Toothless jerked his muzzle from my hand, retreating with a gruff, prideful snort. And with that, Toothless fell back to find a comfortable sleeping area for the night, sneaking a look back at me before hanging head-first from one of the many over-hanging tree limbs around the cove.

With a sigh, and a silly smile spreading my lips, I scanned the cove one last time- and Toothless- before heading home myself, feeling as if I'd solved the puzzle of the universe. Heck, in a strange way, I had!

I mean, at any given time… Toothless could've mauled or mangled me into bite-sized bits. Couldn't blame him either with a name like Toothless; I guess we're alike in that way. Not to mention we're officially outcasts… Tooth with his tailfin and me with my… 'me-ness'. Of course Toothless was handicapped by me… I took away his right to flight and freedom. I guess I really can't do anything right.

But it really is strange though, the reasons we want to learn more about each other. Not for battling or training… no, it was innocent curiosity, and wonder/awe on my part. I spared you, and you spared me; an odd way to meet, but it showed us that the other wasn't a heartless being, bent on killing and destruction.

Because once all the layers and mindless barriers of generational hate are shattered… Anyone could see; plain as day…

_That we are the same. _

**A/N….. soooooooooooo…. Meh first httyd fict… I could post more one-shots up here if you liked this one…. Doubt it though _ but you've got to admit, this has got to be the cutest little friendship in the whoooooole word. I was watching the Grammies last night and I didn't see the movie win anything ._.! Needless to say I'm pissed…. **

**Well, anyways, drop a review if you liked it; I love me them reviews :B **


End file.
